the_rhyme_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Jericho Cadent
"There's a choice coming in the wind. One between Madness and Damnation. And I don't think we're the ones to choose. Background The story of Inquisitor Jericho is one that has been lost in the murk of time and history. Archaic stories and faded reports speak of his actions throughout the past millennium though his youthful appearance seems to counter this fact. Many whisper in the shadows of ancient technology and dark sorcery and some even insist that he is merely one of many Inquisitors to have borne the name. Regardless he is an influential force to be reckoned with and one with plans afoot. Origin The earliest concrete mention of Inquisitor Jericho is about 808.M41 where he first appeared in the Calixis Sector working for the Ordo Malleus. He soon became renowned for his work dealing with the remnants of the Pale Throng and his almost unnatural ability to hunt down the surviving members of the Shroud Council. Despite his mysterious background he was soon heralded as one of the greatest Inquisitors in the sector. His abilities as a warrior and a psyker were matched only by his talents in the fields of diplomacy and investigation. Seen as an ardent defender of the faith by the Puritans and a understanding ally by the Radicals, he somehow managed to ally himself to both factions at once. In 851.M41 he was inducted into the Tyrantine Cabal where he soon grew close to the soon to be infamous Teyler Cant, an Inquisitor who would soon become the greatest threat the sector had ever faced. Together they worked on a number of secret plans but despite the rising suspicion over Jericho's loyalties he carried on his rise in fame and popularity. It was in 862.M41 that he was offered the rank of Inquisitor Lord, a promotion that was seen as long due however he refused the lofty elevation and instead disappeared entirely. All his holdings were found torched or utterly abandoned and looted beyond any recovery. His allies either denied all knowledge of his existence or were found dead in a variety of brutal ways. Any investigation into this worrying absence however was aborted as Teyler Cant revealed his true colours and plunged the sector into a crippling civil war from which it has only recently recovered. Since the conflict many Inquisitors assumed that Jericho had been silenced by Teyler Cant as Jericho was seen as one of the few who had the personal strength and influence to match him. The only clue that was left of his existence was a note left in the personal quarters of Lord Inquisitor Caidan that merely read "Jericho will fall". However shock rippled through the Askellon Sector as, in the year 872.M41, Inquisitor Jericho was reported as in operation within its boundaries. He has yet to make any contact with another Inquisitor and none seem to know his location other than the gibbering lunatic trapped deep within the holdings of The Mortus Viri Complex. Many wonder at his survival and his reported youthfulness while others fear at what his purpose here is. All know that his arrival has coincided with the rising strength of The Pandemonium and an increase in cult activity. Many fear that the darkness that left the Calixis Sector has followed him into the void. Notable Events Known Associates Interrogator Saharael Relics and Artefacts Alpha/Omega The Cross of Sotoris Gorgon